


Escaping the in-laws

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Escaping the in-laws

Lowing the letter Thranduil eyes were as wide, as a deer looking at a hunter, bring the letter back up he reread it over and over again, hoping it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true, but it was true, your parents were on the way to Mirkwood for a visit. 

Thinking back to the wedding Thranduil remembered how they tried to stop the wedding, but you had put them in their place, he and your parents didn’t have the best of relationships, hearing your breath change, Thranduil was snapped back into the room, slowly you were waking from your slumber and softly turning in the bed, hiding the letter under his pillow Thranduil watched as your eyes slowly opened and a soft smile made its way onto your face “Good morning my love” Thranduil said as he kissed your head making you hum in approval before you mumbled your response.

Thranduil watched as you rose to your feet and mumbled where you were going, once you were out of the room Thranduil pulled the letter back out and rose to his own feet, walking to the fireplace he bent down and relit it, throwing the letter in and watching it burn, he now had to think of a way to get the both of you out of Mirkwood before your parents arrived. 

....

Thranduil was running out of options to get you to leave Mirkwood, he had offered to take you to Erebor, Rivendell, Lothlórien, Rohan and even to the Shire, but you just wouldn’t go, Mirkwood had so many things that needed to be repaired you didn’t feel right taking a holiday and Thranduil was running out of time before your parents turned up. 

Lighting the candle Thranduil’s ears twitched as he heard the door opening, holding a soft smile on his face he turned and the smile faded when he saw how angry you were, wetting his lips he went to open his mouth when you stopped him, by talking first. 

"When were you going to tell me?" You asked looking at Thranduil while tapping your foot. 

Straightening himself, Thranduil shook his head "Tell you what?" He asked trying to play innocent. 

"Like you don't know" you said again eyeing Thranduil as he looked confused. 

"Love, I really don't know what you are going on about" Thranduil said again. 

Deciding to put him out of his confusing you walked to the table and took your sit, "the doe's have had their fawns, and you didn't think to tell me?" You said as you saw Thranduil's smile return.

"This is what the evening is about, I was going to tell you (y/n)" Thranduil said as he took his own sit when his mind started to think of the perfect way to get you and him out of Mirkwood before your parents turned up. 

....

Sitting on his Elk Thranduil extended his hand to you, pulling you up to sit in front of him, during the dinner Thranduil asked if you wanted to join the deers on their journey to   
Lothlórien, it would only take a few days and even though you didn't want to leave at first Thranduil convinced you, now you were sat in front of Thranduil following the deers and fawns with a large smile on your face. 

Thranduil also had a large smile on his face, because today was the day your parents were meant to show up, and he would make sure you were in Lothlórien for at least a week.


End file.
